Zöld
by Severyn Snape
Summary: Draco elmereng az élet nagy dolgairól, miközben apuci éppen fejmosást tart. :-) (rövidke novella)


Severyn Snape: Zöld  
  
Csend van. A klubhelyiség zaja monoton zümmögéssé finomul, mire fülemhez ér. A hálóteremben most magunk vagyunk. Csak õ meg én.  
Elnézem a fények játékát a zöld drapérián. Nem szeretem a zöldet. Általában nem. De ez az árnyalat… Ez valami más. Valami több. Bár azt hiszem, rajtam kívül úgysem értené ezt senki.  
Néha csak úgy ülök és nézem a Zöldet. És arra gondolok, hogy nem lehet véletlen. Hogy jelent valamit. Érzem, ahogy bizseregni kezd a bõr a tarkóm tájékán, ujjaim pedig mintha megtelnének elektromossággal. Érzem, hogy van valami bennem, amit késõbb majd megismerek és használni fogok. De most még szunnyad. Vagy talán nagyon lassan ébredezik. Ez a Zöld egyszer majd elõcsalja.  
Nézem a Zöldet, és megint kezdem érezni. Szemem eggyé olvad a színnel, amely szinte beszippant és kitölti egész belsõmet. Úgy tûnik, ha ebbõl a szögbõl éri a fény, akkor a leghatásosabb.  
Tudom, hogy a hallgatásával akar nyomást gyakorolni rám. Megpróbál szóra bírni. Vagy jobb belátásra. De õ nem tudja, hogy engem most nem zavar a csend. Még tartja magát egy ideig. Sõt, egészen sokáig. Ámulok türelmén, ami soha nem volt az erõssége. Nem is emlékszem, mikor akart utoljára ennyire valamit.  
De tudom, hogy hamarosan cserbenhagyja a kitartása. Soha nem ér rá, soha nincs rám ideje, csak ha akar valamit. De akkor is mindig érzem, csak az jár a fejében, hogy mielõbb letudja. És valóban: Mérgesen felveti fejét, hangja ostorként csattan:  
- Draco, te nem figyelsz rám.  
- De igen, apa, figyelek - vágom rá sietve, és szolgálatkészen kihúzom magam ültömben, hogy lássa, kész vagyok felelni minden kérdésére, és kész vagyok beletörõdni bármilyen ítéletébe.  
Nem felel. Vizsgáztat a szemével. Felméri, vajon tényleg figyelek-e annyira, hogy szavaival elérje a kellõ hatást. Nyugodtan állom metszõ tekintetét, bár a gyomromban egyre nõ a szorítás. Latolgatom, hányféle módon végzõdhet egy ilyen beszélgetés, és ahogy számba veszem az eshetõségeket, rájövök, hogy nem sokat választanék közülük önszántamból.  
Közben elnézem õt, és szinte gyönyörködöm a látvány abszurditásában, ahogy Crak feldúlt ágya szélén üldögél. Körülötte szétdobált könyvek, papírgalacsinok, törött pennák hevernek. Olyan, mint egy páva a szemétdomb közepén. Fejét enyhén oldalra dönti, haja a vállára omlik. Jobb szemöldökét némileg felvonja, állát megemeli. Szorosan összezárt ajkai bosszúságról és vészesen fogyó türelemrõl árulkodnak.  
Bal kezét kígyófejes botja gombján nyugtatja, ezüst gyûrûs kisujja finoman eláll a többitõl. Jobb keze, amivel támaszkodik, elvész talárja redõi mögött. Hideg tekintete gleccsereket idéz, ahogy az enyémbe fúródik.  
Sóhajt. Megunta. Feladta.  
- Draco… Hangja ezúttal gondterhelt, bosszús és türelmetlen. Unja, hogy ennyi veszõdsége van egy szem fiával.  
- Jól tudod, hogy két dolgot nem tûrök el: Az ostobaságot és a gyengeséget. A sors kivételezett helyzettel ajándékozott meg téged. Mi pedig anyáddal gondosan ügyelünk rá, hogy minden akadályt elgörgessünk az utadból. Fényes jövõ áll elõtted, mindent elérhetsz, amire vágysz, de tudnod kell, mit is akarsz valójában. Múló szeszélyek könnyen romba dönthetik a legszilárdabb építményt is. Meg kell hoznod néhány áldozatot… ami talán most nehezedre esik. De késõbb visszanézve bolondságnak tartod majd, amit korábban annyira akartál. Erõsnek kell lenned, hogy aztán egész életedben szabad lehess.  
Ránézek. Szabad, mint õ? Ezt nevezi õ szabadságnak?  
Jövõmet tisztán látom magam elõtt. És ha elképzelem magam évtizedek múlva, õt látom. Mindig is olyan akartam lenni, mint õ. Bár ez olykor szinte elérhetetlennek tûnik. Néha viszont arra gondolok, talán mindig is olyan voltam, mint õ. Hétévesen a hétéves Lucius. Tizenöt évesen pedig éppen az, aki õ volt ennyi idõs korában. Talán õ is pont a múló szeszélyek leküzdésén fáradozott, éppen úgy, ahogy most én… Vagy mégsem. A hajam mindenesetre nõ már - gondolom fanyar elégedettséggel, ahogy kisöprök egy tincset a homlokomból.  
Vajon annak idején õ is lemondott a szerelemrõl? Lemondott a barátságról? Lemondott az õszinteség felüdítõ kényelmérõl? Lemondott akár csak egyszer is a felszabadult nevetésrõl vagy a parttalanul áradó könnyekrõl? Vagy õ már így született, higgadtan, számítón, tökéletesen? Nem tudom.  
És én? Én vajon lemondok-e ezek közül bármirõl is? Vagy nincs szükségem lemondásra, hiszen oly távol állnak tõlem e múló szeszélyek? Néha nem tudom eldönteni. Idõnként üvöltve elrohannék, máskor viszont maga vagyok a megtestesült elégedettség és céltudatosság. Talán csak kamaszodom… Apám most mégis azt kívánja, mondjak le valamirõl. Ha innen nézzük, egy hitvány sárvérû. Egy okos és szép, ám arra érdemtelen teremtés, hogy idõnket és figyelmünket rá pazaroljuk. Jövõnknek és múltunknak egyaránt kárára válna. Ám ha onnan nézzük, akkor kihívás. Zsákmány. Próbatétel. A tabuk döngetése, a határok feszegetése, a konvenciók sárba tiprása. Hm… apámnak vajon tetszene ez a nézõpont?  
Csak ül és néz. Arca szinte nõiesen szép, bár a számító kegyetlenség megrajzolta a maga vonalait. Tûnõdöm, vajon az én arcom is mutatja-e már ezeket a jegyeket… Hajában megcsillan a Zöld. Tekintetem elkalandozik. Apám és a körülötte lévõ tárgyak lassan összefolynak szemem elõtt. Újra érzem tarkómon a bizsergést… 


End file.
